


A Special Kind of Worry

by TheColdestGinger



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdestGinger/pseuds/TheColdestGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Confronts his feelings for Peggy after the Isodyne incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Worry

Daniel Sousa was not one for day drinking, but this morning he made an exception. As much as he would like to sleep his mind refused to rest. He needed something to take the edge off of the night. The course of events over the past twenty-four hours turned his life upside down. He no longer knew what he wanted out of life. 

He thought he knew what he wanted. Violet was supposed to be the love of his life. Now he was questioning his loyalty to his dearly beloved. Was she truly his dearly beloved? The thought of losing Peggy was more painful the he could ever have imagined. 

Daniel grabbed a bottle of bourbon and a glass from the kitchen and sat down at his dining table. He poured himself a glass and pulled the ring box from his pocket. Until a few hours ago he thought that he was making the right choice. Daniel thought Violet was the one that he wanted. After entertaining the thought that he might never see Peggy again he had nothing but doubts. 

He thought he was over her. Clearly, he had only fooled himself into believing that he didn’t have feelings for Carter. Peggy was the only reason he had accepted the job in Los Angeles. Sure, it was a great deal, but the only reason that he left New York is because he thought a snowball had a better chance in hell than he had with Peggy. 

So he finally listened to Krzeminski, packed his bags and headed west. He figured that Peggy wasn’t interested and even if she was, she didn’t deserve him. He could never compare to the great Captain America. 

A year ago Peggy Carter was the woman of his dreams. From the moment he first laid eyes on her he had decided that he had never seen a more beautiful creature. Looking back he can’t believe how ridiculous he was to even think that he could be with her. He left his love for Peggy in New York. He pushed most thoughts of Carter into the past and did his best to move on. Now he was going to ask another woman to marry him, but after the Isodyne incident that no longer felt right. 

Daniel opened the small black box and looked at the delicate ring inside. After he came back from the war his father gave him his mother’s ring. His father told him that one day he hoped that Daniel would find the same love that he found with his mother. He thought for sure that the love that his father was talking about was the love he had for his dear Violet. Now he was uncertain. 

He had never felt anything like what came over him after he heard about Peggy’s disappearance. The feeling was so intense that it terrified him when he recalled the prior evening. For those long, excruciating hours all he could think about was finding Peggy and making sure she was all right. Not once did he think about Violet or his intended plans for the evening. 

Daniel was somewhat ashamed of his actions. He should have never acted that way. He should’ve kept his feelings for Carter in check. He was even more ashamed that he even had to entertain such a thought given his current relationship with Violet.

He finished off his bourbon and closed the ring box. Daniel stood up and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He stopped in front of his dresser and opened up the top drawer. He pulled the undershirts from the drawer and pulled up the false bottom. He kept most of his valuables in the secret compartment. Daniel placed the box in the back corner of the drawer. He wouldn’t need it anytime soon. He had to figure out his feelings first. 

It wouldn’t be fair to Violet if he proposed while he still had feelings for another woman. He couldn’t help it. No matter how many times he dropped his torch for Peggy his heart found another reason to pick it back up. While he had given up on her months ago, his heart still skipped a beat when Carter walked into the room. It wasn’t fair. 

Daniel replaced the wooden panel and set his undershirts back in the drawer. He sat on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He could no longer deny that his feelings for Peggy were still present. Nevertheless he also had feelings for Violet. He was sure that he could live the rest of his life happily with her, but there was another uncertainty that remained. What he had felt that evening was unlike anything he had ever felt before for a person. While he wanted to marry Violet he was unsure if his heart could ever be truly hers. And Daniel could never do that to her. 

He sat down on his bed and looked at the picture of Violet on his nightstand. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. She was devoted to him as he should be to her, but he failed her last night. And he was failing her now. He shouldn’t be considering his feelings for another woman while he had a girlfriend. Should he marry her with Peggy always on his mind? The pain he felt in his chest when he heard Carter was missing was a pain he should have felt for Violet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always encouraged.


End file.
